Nosotros
by iMissFortune
Summary: Él la llamaba tonta, y ella le decía idiota.Una historia de un chico y una chica que suelen decirse que no se simpatizan para nada, hasta que a lo largo de muchas experiencias, ambos sin darse cuenta cambian sus sentimientos y emociones radicalmente.
1. Chapter 1

Lunes.

Horrible día de la semana .Bueno eso siempre lo digo antes de ser levantada por mi hermano, después de que yo le gritara diciéndole que me deje tranquila durmiéndome 5 minutos mas y cuando vuelvo a despertarme miro la hora aterrada porque solo faltan 4 minutos para llegar a la escuela.

Es entonces cuando grito como loca, tirando mi ropa de dormir al suelo, cambiándome rapidísimo mi uniforme y lo demás ustedes ya saben.

Lo sé es terrible tener que levantarte los lunes.

¿Quién soy?

Soy una chica revoltosa, loca, que no domina las matemáticas y distraída. Mi nombre es…

-¡SAKURAA!- grita mi amiga Tomoyo desde la ventana del salón. Ella es bonita, tiene dinero y sin broma quiere que yo sea su modelo de sus extravagantes trajes de diseño cuando salgamos de la preparatoria.-¡Apúrate porque el profesor todavía no dice tu nombre!-.

Entonces yo salgo corriendo disparada para el salón de clases.

Solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarlo. ¡Animo Sakura tú puedes!

-Kinomoto Sakura –.

-¡PRESENTE!-grito agitada desde la puerta del saló profesor suspira y todo el mundo se rie de mí.Me voy a la carpeta donde está al lado de Tomoyo y me siento.

-Ya orden chicos-el profesor me mira con cara de digusto por el desorden que he causado- ahora quiero presentarles a un alumno nuevo de traslado. Su nombre es Li Syaoran-.

Y es cuando derrepente mis ojos se encuentran con el chico más guapo que toda chica pueda querer.

-Por favor siéntate en la carpeta que esta atrás de la señorita Kinomoto-.

_¿¡Qué!_

¿Desde cuando el profesor es tan amable conmigo?

Verdaderamente hoy no es lunes.

Él comienza a caminar lentamente.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Nos quedamos mirando.

-¿Qué me miras, acaso te gusto?- me pregunta alzadamente-.

Todo el mundo se contiene la risa.

Incluso Tomoyo.

Y yo no puedo estar más roja.

_Definitivamente_ es lunes.

¡Hey, pero yo no me quedo atrás!

-¿Y porque yo tengo que fijarme en alguien tan tonto como tu?-.

Se escuho un leve _"uyyy" _por todo el salón.

-Ya dejen las discusiones a un lado que tenemos que comenzar con un examen de matematicas-.

Y así el lunes prosigue.

* * *

><p>-Y como te sigo diciendo por enésima vez ¡OLVIDATE DE ÉL!-.<p>

-Pero no puedo, además tengo que mostrar mi dignidad Tomoyo-.

-Pero querida Sakura, ¿no puedes simplemente dejar el pasado atrás e ignorarlo?-.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -.

-Tú no tienes remedio-.

Estabamos en camino a nuestros hogares; después de la escuela habíamos decidico irnos a Starbucks a tomar un par de frapuccinos y regresábamos con la barriga llena.

-Bueno hablando de otro tema-dijo ella sonrojándose- ¿Tú conoces a un tal Eriol Hiraguiizawa?-.

-¿Eriol..? A sí! ¿El chico palido que usa lentes y que casi medio salón quería una cita con él?-dije riendo recordando.

-Eh..sí-.

-Entonces ¿también quieres una cita con el?- le fastidié.

-¡Sakura! ¿No puedes ser más discreta?- dijo mirando atrás por si no había alguien-y ¿ahora que puedo hacer? -.

-Yo te podría ayudar-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Si tu me traes el postre de chocolate que me gusta…-.

Se quedó pensando un buen rato.

-Vale entonces nos vemos -.

-¡Nos vemos!-entro a mi casa donde se supone que estoy sola-.

_Syaoran Li._

Me quedo parada como una tonta, pensando en él.

Espera ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ese idiota?

Sonó el teléfono y contesto-¿Si hola?-.

-Niña tonta-sin duda es _él…_espera¿de dónde había obtenido el número de mi teléfono?-.

-¿Me puedes decir quién te dio mi numero?-le pregunto moderadamente-.

-No-dijo secamente.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Es secreto-.

_Pero que pesado._

-¿Y para que llamaste?-.

-Quiero que me ayudes en algo-.

O sea me esta pidiendo ayuda el mismo día en que le conozco.

-¿Qué es?-le digo mientras tomo una botella de agua.

-¿Quiero conocer a tu amiga Tomoyo?-.

-¡¿Estas loco?- casi me atoro a su confesión ¿y si le gustaba Tomoyo? No, Sakura guarda la calma es muy pronto para eso-¿Y para que quieres conocerla?-.

-No lo sé-hizo una pausa- Creo que es más madura y linda que tu-.

_Está bien Sakura te paciencia. A la otra le cuelgas ¿Vale?_

-¿Y que gano yo?-me trague el odio,tendría una recompensa ¿no?-.

-Pues se que te gusta la música pop y ha salido el nuevo disco de Rihanna-.

_Que astuto, él sabe que Rihanna es una de mis cantantes favoritas, y me muero por comprar ese CD._

A veces me pregunto por qué yo tengo que ser la victima del caso. Pero esta vez era un caso DIFICIL de resolver.

-Está bien-.

-Mira que tienes que cumplirlo-.

-Igual va para ti-.

Y colgó.

Está loco. En ese momento no sabía ni porque había aceptado.

Pero me puse a pensar que Tomoyo tenía suerte porque la mayoría de chicos se le acercaban.

_Incluso hasta él._

Espero que Tomoyo sea feliz con Hiiraguizawa, por supuesto antes de que llegue Li.

Ya qué mas da, encendí la TV y puse el canal de MTV, y para mi suerte estaban dando el nuevo video de Avril Lavigne.

_You say that I'm missing with your head _

_yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Agarré el control remoto, puse el botón a todo volumen y como si fuera un micrófono y creyendo que yo era una súper estrella comencé a cantar sin importar como, quería gritar, desahogarme y alocarme en ello.

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

* * *

><p>Estaba estresado, apenas llego el primer día a una escuela de un país donde no conozco a nadie y a mis hermanas se les ocurre hacerse amigas de una tal Tomoyo Daidouji solo porque su madre es una diseñadora de ropa juvenil.<p>

_-¿Y la llamaste?-._

-Sí ya me tienes **harto** con ese tema-colgué el maldito teléfono y me fui a dar una vuelta antes de que suene otra vez.

Me llamo Syaoran Li, tengo 16 años y no soy la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Primero vengo a Japón desde hace un mes porque mi madre dijo que aquí haría unos estudios mejores para mi futuro, pero no me preguntó si yo quería ir, segundo, en mi primer día de clases una chica tonta me malogra el día y tercero tenía que averiguar su teléfono como sea preguntándole a Eriol, un amigo que hice, y los gustos que tenía para poder sobornarla porque mis hermanas me pidieron el GRANDÍSIMO favor de presentárselas a cambio de que ellas harían que yo regrese a China.

Hermoso día ¿no?

Estoy a mitad de mi camino cuando escucho una música escandalosa, me dirijo ante tal sonido y en una casa de color amarillo de 2 pisos veo a la niña tonta de la escuela cantando como loca.

_All my life I've good but now_

_Whoa I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess aroud_

Me controlo de la risa para que no me escuche ¿de verdad es esa su voz?, me asomo a la ventana donde se pueda ver mejor sin que pudiera verme, escuchando la desafinada voz que tenía.

_And I don't really care about_

Era tan gracioso verla así, coguí mi iPhone y puse videocámara para grabarla.

Cuando termino el tiempo de filmar, guardé mi iPhone y me fui a mi departamento, disimuladamente, no quería que ella me viera.

_Esto se pondría interesante._

* * *

><p><em>Whoa what the hell<em>

_La la la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

Cuando termine de cantar me tire en el sofá como si terminara un concierto y el cantante se tira de espaldas hacia el publico mientras que la gente lo lleva alzado.

Me sentía de maravilla.

Yo terminando de cantar, sin que nadie _**absolutamente**_nadie me mirara y molestara, tirada en el sofá y sonriendo como una estúpida.

¿Te digo quién soy? Soy Sakura Kinomoto y tengo unos dulces 16 años.

_¿Y ahora que podía ser mejor?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Este es mi primer fic, así que iré mejorando en la escritura o desarrollo del trama ( no sean crueles conmigo).**

**Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP.**

**What the hell pertenece a Avril Lavigne.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy por fin no llegué tarde a la escuela, pero por alguna razón me sentía diferente, ¿sería por el trato que hice con Syaoran?.

De todas maneras yo deseaba que él no estuviera aquí.

Y si lo estuviera y me viera, me tiraría a la ventana más cercana.

_Tranquila Sakura todo va a estar…_

-Hola tonta -.

…_bien?_

-¡AHH!-corrí a la ventana más cercana y me tiré, afortunadamente estaba en el primer piso y caí en el jardín.

Pero la desgracia es que todo el mundo se quedó mirándome y algunas personas se comenzaban a reír de mí.

Me levante, giré mi cabeza hacia la ventana y allí estaba él.

Y por supuesto, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Cuando todos se dispusieron a seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo escuché una voz al lado mío.

-¿Sakura?-.

-Eh?..¡Hola Tomoyo!-digo sonrojada- no viste lo que me acaba de pasar ¿o sí?-.

Ella pone cara de "¿crees que soy ciega como tú o no?"-¡¿En serio te vas a dejar ganar frente a ese chico?-no se de donde sacó todas esas energías para gritarme- ¿Acaso no dicen que las mujeres podemos más que los hombres?-tiene toda la razón-¿Cuándo los hombres dejaran de cagarnos la vida?-sigue teniendo razón-¡Tenemos que terminar esta sociedad machista ya!-_absolutamente_ tiene toda la razón-.

Unos chicos que antes estaban cerca se alejaron como diez metros de nosotras. Sobre todo de Tomoyo que la miraban aterrados.

-¿Acaso haz estado leyendo novelas?- le pregunte-.

-Sí,creo que debo de dejar de dramatizar tanto-suspiró-ya por poco parezco una vieja amargada-.

Y sonó el timbre.

-Vallamos a nuestro salón antes de que sea tarde recuerda que hoy toca historia-le dije-.

* * *

><p>Aburrida clase de Historia.<p>

Deseaba dormir pero esto entraba en el examen.

-El primer viaje de circunnavegación se realizo en el año de 1521…-la aburrida profesora dictaba clases, alcé mi cabeza hacia mí delante y allí estaba la tonta.

_Estaba durmiendo._

Me reí un poco, iba a hacer mi plan maligno.

Agarré cuidadosamente mi celular, lo puse en vibrador para que nadie se diera cuenta y con el toqué su pierna y comenzó a vibrar y entonces…

-¡AHHH! ¡Hay un animal vibrando en mi pierna!-gritó parándose y dando saltos.

Todos se cayeron al piso de la risa.

Y la profesora no pudo estar más furiosa.

vaya a la oficina del director inmediatamente a la hora del receso,tiene menos 5 puntos en mi área-.

La miré con cara de asombro, ella no se puso a rogar ni nada por el estilo giré mi cabeza hacia Daidouji y me miró con cara de rencor, posiblemente sabía lo que yo había hecho.

* * *

><p>Joder.<p>

¡¿Porque me sale todo mal?

Cuando faltaban unos minutos para que termine el receso salí de la oficina del director, tendría menos 5 puntos en historia y mi castigo sería que me tendría que quedar todas la tardes en la escuela para ordenar el salón.

Y lo último es que Tomoyo me dijo que el muy idiota me había hecho la broma con su celular.

Ahora mismo lo estaba buscando para darle su merecido, y que se olvide de su trato que no le voy a aceptar ni hablar para nada.

* * *

><p>-Oye pero es una dama ¿acaso no puedes comportarte mejor con ella?-.<p>

-¿Una dama? Hasta tú creo que eres más femenino-.

Eriol me fusiló con la mirada-Pero por lo menos soy un caballero con las damas, en cambio tú eres muy seco, ahora en serio deberías de pedirle disculpas-.

-Pero era su culpa de que este durmiendo-.

-Muy bien ahora te vas a pedirle disculpas o no te incluyo en el trabajo de Lógica-.

_Mierda._

Necesitaba nota para ese curso.

-Está bien tú ganas-.

-Ve a buscarla y ten cuidado que me contaron que ella pega peor que un tigre-.

-Si seguro-_. _Que la fuerza me acompañe.

* * *

><p>No lo podía encontrar.<p>

Eriol me dijo que alguien me estaba esperando en el salón de música, y dijo que era de mucha importancia.

¿Salón de música? Nadie iba allí desde que el piano se malogró.

Bueno de todas maneras necesitaba aire. ¿Quien podría ser? ¿Tomoyo? No..¿Chiharu? Tampoco..¿Un profesor? Menos…¿Syaoran? Peor, él es un cobarde.

Abrí la puerta.

_¿¡Y allí estaba él!_

Iba a cagar su vida hasta la muerte, comenzando a partir de este instante.

-¿¡Oye quién te has creído para que me hagas tal broma pesada!-me dirigí hacia él.

-Oye pero por lo menos yo no me quedo dormido en** plena** clase de Historia-se acercó a mí también con el mismo tono-si yo fuera tú me cuidaría de los profesores y no sería idiota.

-Pero quién no se quedaría dormido frente a esa clase taan aburrida-.

-Por lo menos yo no confundo un animal de un vibrador-.

-¿Sabes? Dejarás de joderme la vida-me acerqué más a él y faltando sólo centímetros le dije:- y hasta aquí llegó nuestro trat-pero no pude terminar la frase debido a que pisé un pasador de mi zapato que estaba flojo y casi me caigo, si no fuera porque él me sostuvo ya estaría en el suelo.

-Y encima de tonta, tarad-pero tampoco terminó la última palabra porque esta vez él se resbaló con su pasador y cayó…

…encima mío.

Pude ver sus ojos muy de cerca, me sentía nerviosa y hacía mucho calor.

Pero ese momento se terminó cuando una chica de nuestro mismo salón abrió la puerta, y nos miró sorprendida.

-Perdonen no sabía que estaban ocupados-volteó sonrojada cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Mierda.

¿Y ahora que van a decir?

* * *

><p>Oh no.<p>

Mi reputación se vendría abajo si el chisme corre, tenía que ir lo más rápido posible a pararlo.

Me levanté y cuando me disponía a correr sentí una mano que me jalaba.

-Oye ¿por qué me detien-

-Porque si vas a explicarle ella va a creer que estamos saliendo juntos desde hace tiempo y correrá un chisme peor.

-No lo sabes-.

-Créeme, yo conozco esta escuela y no sabes los peores casos que he oído y visto-dejó de mirarme a los ojos, miró a otro lado y se puso roja-creerán que hacemos cosas peores estando juntos-.

Oh no, todo menos eso.Y peor con esa tonta.

-¿Y qué crees que haremos?-dije.

-No lo sé, no estoy segura, seguro que más tarde todos nos quedarán mirando horrible-.

-Tengo una idea-.

-¿Cuál es-pero no pudo terminar su frase porque la jalé del brazo y la llevé al salón de clases.

_RIIIIIINNGGG._

Joder, el receso terminó.

Tenía que apurarme antes de que el profesor llegue al salón o si no mi plan no funcionaría.

Subimos las escaleras lo más rápido posible, abrí la puerta de salón.

Excelente, estaban todos menos el profesor.

-¡¿Oye qué crees que estas hacien-.

-Sigue el juego- le dije rápidamente.

Solté el brazo de la tonta, puse mis manos en su espalda, la impulsé hacia a mí.

Y la besé.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic.:)

Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP.


	3. Chapter 3

Me besó.

Así de simple.

Me quedé estatica, todo el mundo dejó de hablar lo que estaba hablando y se ocuparon a miranos. Ya me imaginaba la cara de Tomoyo y de las chicas celosas de mí.

Sus labios se sentían suaves, era un simple roce y se notaba que besaba bien.

Espera _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Intenté zafarme de su agarre, lo empujé y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto pedazo de imbécil!-respiré-¿acaso crees que soy cualquier cosa para que me trates así?-respiré una vez más-¡NO te atrevas a hacerme esto nunca más!-.

Pero él sonrió. ¿Qué plan tramaba este?

-Entonces no me acercaré mas a ti, salvo si tú me ruegas para que volvamos, por ahora nuestra relación se terminó-cuando se disponía a irse pasó por mi lado y me dijo cerca a mi oído casi susurrando:-disimula que estas enojada conmigo-.

¿Qué este enojada con él? Por supuesto que lo estaba y mucho.

Llegué a mi sitio y Tomoyo me miró con una cara de curiosidad-Anda Sakura, cuéntame lo que ha pasado-.

Intenté calmarme y le conté todo, hasta lo ocurrido anteriormente, entonces ella rió un poco y me dijo:-Creo que ustedes dos harán una bonita pareja-.

Casi me desmayo.

¿Una bonita pareja? Ni en un millón de años.

-¿Estás loca? Hace un rato estabas de acuerdo conmigo para joder la vida de ese tarado y ahora me dices que haremos una bonita pareja, no creo para nada en lo que dices-.

-Pero es verdad si lo ves en otro punto de vista-cuando terminó de hablar entró el profesor de Física y continuamos con la clase.

* * *

><p>El plan resultó como yo quería, aunque no tenía otra opción, yo ni de loco quería besarla.<p>

Pero resultó ser así, porque si la besaba y la tonta actuaría así, todo el mundo estaría viendo que nuestra relación se terminaría para siempre y ya no habría más enredos sobre el chisme porque yo ni loco estaría con ella y ella ni loca estaría conmigo.

En plena clase Eriol me dijo disimuladamente:-Hace rato me dijeron que te encontraron con Kinomoto en el salón de música- suspiró- me contarás la verdad ahora mismo-.

Le dije que esperara y comencé a escribir en un papel todo lo sucedido, cuando le di, comenzó a leerlo detenidamente y se rió silenciosamente, escribió en el papel:

"_Nada mal para un par de tontos."_

Me quedé mirando el papel. ¿Par de tontos? Ni en un millón de años, ella seguiría siendo la tonta, yo nunca.

Miré hacia mí delante y allí estaba la tonta. Agarré un papel y comencé a escribir.

"_Has actuado muy bien tonta"_

Ella al recibir la nota escribió:

"_Idiota explícame lo que acabas de hacer ahora mismo o serás hombre muerto"_

Me reí silenciosamente y le expliqué todo. Al recibir la nota escribió:

"_Idiota, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso o te aplastaré la cabezota que tienes "_

Yo le escribí: _"Entonces ¿me perdonas?"_

Ella escribió: _"Ni muerta"_

Yo le respondí: _"Entonces espérame a la hora de salida y arreglaremos todo ¿vale?"_

Ella me respondió:_ "Esta bien"_

* * *

><p>¿Perdonarle? ¿Acaso estaba loco?<p>

Él me dijo si le podría esperar a la hora de salida, de todas maneras me tengo que quedar en el salón para ordenar.

Pero me sentí aliviada cuando me dijo que todo había sido un** gran** error, él no me había besado por juego, si no para salvarnos del mal chisme y rescatar mi reputación.

_Era una gran persona._Suspiré.

Pero seguía siendo un imbécil.

En la hora de salida y tenía que quedarme toda la maldita tarde, me despedí de Tomoyo y justo cuando volteé allí estaba él.

-Oye vam-

-No puedo ir a ningún lado, recuerda que estoy castigada por un _**pequeño**_ incidente tuyo-suspiré-si quieres hablar conmigo tendrás que quedarte a ayudarme a ordenar el salón-.

Y así fue.

Estábamos en el salón mientras yo limpiaba las ventanas y la pizarra el ordenaba las carpetas y botaba la basura.

Terminamos una hora después y justo cuando me iba a escapar y dejarlo solo, él se puso delante de mí para que no huyera y me dijo:-Ahora me escucharás-me miró fijamente- Mira yo no quise hacerte esto, solo quería hacerte una broma pero se me pasó la mano, ¿seguimos con el trato?-.

Parecía que hablaba en serio, el sol que se colaba por la ventana dejaba ver sus cabellos chocolates, se veía demasiado atractivo. Así que miré para otro lado para no volver a cometer estupideces.

-Si dejas de joderme la vida…-.

-Entonces trato hecho-cuando terminó de decir eso le mostré mi meñique para que hagamos la promesa-.

-¿Y para qué me enseñas tu meñique?-.

-Yo así hago las promesas desde que tengo memoria-.

-¿Acaso no has tenido infancia?-.

-¡Oye!-protesté-¿Quieres que ambos cumplamos la promesa o no?

-Sigues siendo una niña tonta e inmadura- y ambos hicimos la promesa.

Creo que si sigue siendo así, pero menos jodido tal vez me agrade.

* * *

><p>Salimos de la escuela exactamente a las 4:00pm, estuvimos caminando silenciosamente. Y fue cuando ella inició la conversación:<p>

-¿Y por qué quieres hacerte amigo de Tomoyo?-.

_Mierda_. ¿Acaso no le han enseñado a que no se debe hacer preguntas imprudentes? Será tonta. ¿Y ahora qué excusa le digo? No le podía decir la verdad.

-Creo que es una persona más madura que tu, además ella es buena en toda las áreas, menos en educación física la cual solamente es el área que tu apruebas-me reí un poco por la cara de fastidio que ponía-.

-Entonces ¿Ella te agrada porque es bonita e inteligente?-me dijo con un aire triste-si piensas hacerte amigo de ella ni se te ocurra jugar con ella, ni herirla, ni mucho **menos** ponerte de novio con ella porque te aplasto con ganas-me dijo amenazante-.

_Wow ella me daba miedo._

Pero por Dios, ¿ella era así de ingenua? No podía creer que se creyera todo lo que le decía la gente a la primera.

Pero también estaba asombrado por su gran corazón, ella defiende a las personas que quiere.

Sonreí. Pensándolo bien ella no es tan tonta.

-Oye sobre el castigo que tengo por lo que me hiciste, tienes que ayudarme a ordenar todas las tardes porque también te lo mereces-.

Aunque pensándolo bien seguía siendo muy tonta y mandona.

-Está bien, solo porque te bajaron 5 puntos en Historia, lo que hace que ya jalaste completamente el curso-le fastidié.

-¿Quieres dejar de joderme?-.

-No-.

-Entonces nunca te perdonaré y se cerrará el trato-.

-Esta bien disculpa….._Tonta-._

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Nada-.

-Serás idiotaaa-gritó y empezó a correr detrás mío para pegarme mientras yo corría con todas mis fuerzas para que no me pegue, parecíamos niños jugando al gato y al ratón.

Creo que no dejaré de joderla nunca.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana en el colegio teníamos que planear para ir de campamento, verán, en mi escuela siempre vamos de campamento para poder sobrevivir frente a la naturaleza o por simples estudios que hacemos, pero a mí me gusta porque yo siempre duermo con Tomoyo y otras compañeras y hacemos pillamadas, contamos chismes y chistes hasta la madrugada.<p>

-Entonces no se olviden llevar sus cosas para el lunes que nos iremos-anunció el profesor-ya saben que para dormir se pueden elegir a sus respectivos compañeros, pero será homogéneamente, osea hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres, no queremos tener problemas como años anteriores-.

-¿Te acuerdas del problema que hubo el año pasado Sakura?-me susurró despacio Tomoyo.

-Sí, ese fue un gran caso- le dije acordándome de lo sucedido-.

* * *

><p>Yo nunca he estado en un camamento escolar.<p>

Escuché lo que hablaban la tonta y su amiga, creo que se trataba de un chisme o algo así.

_Mujeres. _

En la tarde cuando acabamos de ordenar el salón, mientras caminábamos al parque le dije:

-¿Vas a ir al campamento?-.

-Por supuesto, a mí me encanta, además pasan muchas cosas interesantes allá-.

-Que chismosa.

-Los hombres también lo son-afirmó ella defendiéndose-.

-Imposible, son solo las mujeres- dije victoriosamente-¿Y qué hablaban tú y Daidouji en la mañana?-.

-¿No que no eras chismoso?-.

_Mierda._

-¿Me vas a decir o no?-dije pesadamente.

Ella rió, estaba ganado- Lo que pasó el año pasado es que expulsaron a un par de novios porque los encontraron haciendo "cosas indebidas" en un cuarto del campamento a escondidas, para esto, se formó un gran escándalo porque la reputación del colegio estaba decayendo, y para esto se hicieron muchos chismes interesantes-.

-Oh ya veo-_sí que suceden cosas interesantes_.

Pero de todas maneras presentía que las cosas se van a poner interesantes, de aquí en adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas :)<strong>

Hola! Les dejo otro capítulo mas, últimamente no ando de inspiración porque mi agenda esta apretadísima.

**Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a las CLAMP.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, Tomoyo y las demás nos dispusimos a desempacar, Tomoyo estaba con un conjunto nuevo de short y polo que le quedaba muy bien, yo estaba con un buzo de color negro y líneas rosadas.

-Me gusta tu nuevo conjunto Tomoyo-dijo Chiharu.

-Sí se nota que es de buena calidad-dijo Naoko.

-Eh?...Bueno lo he comprado en la misma tienda que vamos todas ¿no se han fijado el nuevo conjunto de buzos que ha lanzado su línea deportiva? Está monísima-.

Tomoyo siempre va a tener razón sobre cómo vestirse y sobre las prendas que hacen verse bien, le encanta ir de compras y todos los sábados que nos vamos a comprar ropa, ella se lleva como ocho bolsas de ropa, con cinco prendas en cada una, y lo digo sin exagerar ya que ella ama la moda. Pero a mí me gusta porque ella me ayuda en los momentos donde más necesito de su ayuda para cuando me ponga mi ropa.

-Pero el conjunto de buzo de Sakura también está monísimo ¿no creen?-dijo Rika y todas voltearon a mirarme-.

-Tienes razón, también te fuiste de compras con Tomoyo el sábado ¿no?-.

-Ehh..?,Ah sí! Tomoyo me ayudó a vestirme y a elegir mi ropa con la que vendría al campamento-.

-Lo sábados son nuestros días de compras ¿no Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo.

-Es muy obvio-le dije sonriendo.

-Oigan chicas ¿y si salimos en la noche a contar historias de terror?-dijo Naoko interesada-.

Y todas asintieron.

Menos yo.

¿Ya les dije que yo les tengo miedo a todo lo que tenga que ver con terror? De pequeña mi hermano me traumó porque hizo que su compañera Nakuru me asustara en la casa apagando todas las luces e imitando a Samara de El Aro. Sinceramente a partir de ese día me volví esquizofrénica con todo lo que tenga que ver con terror.

_Pobrecita de mí._

-¿Y tú qué dices Sakura?-me miró Tomoyo preocupada-¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo pálida-.

-No, no es nada-dije nerviosa-está bien, yo también iré-lo dije por compromiso, no quería quedarme sola en la cabaña-.

-Entonces no se olviden de traer sus linternas y comida del comedor, esta noche será estupenda-.

Sí seguro, _muy_ estupenda.

Yo no podía estar más nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Escogimos la cabaña de tres: Yamazaqui, Eriol y yo. Había más cabañas, había a partir de dos hasta de ocho. Apenas llegamos los tres, nos pusimos a dormir del cansancio del viaje.<p>

Cuando me desperté Eriol ya se había duchado.

-¿Este es tu primer campamento?-.

-Sí, pero me hubiera gustado más que sea otra cosa –le dije mientras agarraba mi PSP.

-Hay veces en que nos vamos de excursión hacia las montañas o yo qué sé –dicho esto cambió su semblante a uno más intrigante-pero lo que más me gusta del lugar son las historias sobrenaturales de las que posee-.

-Sí hay muchas, como la mujer de la laguna que queda cerca-dijo Yamazaki despertándose de golpe-también dicen que la ultima cabaña que está cerca del lago, nadie la habita porque dicen testigos que han escuchado ruidos muy extraños, como voces, suspiros pesados y hasta a veces gritos-.

_Wow qué lugar tan extraño._

-¿Es eso cierto Eriol?-.

-Yo creo que sí, dicen que muchos han salido paranoicos de ese lugar-.

Bah, yo no creo en fantasmas. Son niñerías, desde pequeño he visto muchas películas de terror y hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna que me haya asustado tanto. Lo que pasa es que a mí nunca me ha pasado algo sobrenatural que de miedo y por eso no he sentido ese tipo de adrenalina de terror.

Pero me fascinan las películas de terror, he visto miles.

Cuando terminamos de bañarnos cada uno, nos fuimos al comedor, el profesor había dado la señal de que todos vayamos allí para almorzar.

* * *

><p>-Tomoyo ¿hasta a qué hora nos quedaremos contando historias en la cabaña?-pregunté preocupada-.<p>

-No lo sé-dijo agarrando un pedazo de carne con su tenedor-pero creo que nos dormiremos como máximo a las 3 de la madrugada- metió el pedazo a su boca-dicen que a esa hora se escuchan ruidos, pero eso es lo emocionante-dijo con la boca llena.

Hasta estas alturas yo ya no podía ni comer. Tenía mucho miedo.

-¡Sí ¡-dijo Naoko emocionada-Sería como vivir una experiencia sobrenatural.

Miré a otro lado, tratando de distraerme, vi en la otra mesa cómo el idiota estaba atento a unas historias que Eriol le contaba, que suerte que estaba ocupado en otra cosa en vez de que venga a fastidiarme.

Cuando terminamos de comer, eran las 3:00pm, estábamos en plena tarde y como todavía era temprano y era primer día, el profesor nos dio toda la tarde libre, pero sin hacer travesuras.

Así que nosotras nos dispusimos a jugar voleibol no tan lejos de las cabañas, en eso yo mandé el balón muy lejos.

Ay no, tenía que buscarla.

-Sakura, por favor recógela- dijo Rika-he visto que la has mandado cerca del lago, no está tan lejos-.

Esperen ¿acaso dijo cerca del lago? Estaba demasiado lejos y solitario para mí.

-Oigan ¿nadie quiere acompañarme?-pregunté tímidamente-Tengo un poco de miedo de ir allí.

Tomoyo me miró y suspiró-Contigo no hay remedio, vámonos -.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la última cabaña y encontramos el balón, justo cerca de un árbol, si mirabas más allá estaba el lago, era realmente hermoso el paisaje. Tomoyo me dijo que me esperara cerca porque había recibido una llamada de su mamá.

Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el balón, escuché un ruido.

-¡AHHHH!-grité agarrando el balón, saliendo disparada hacia Tomoyo.

Tomoyo me miró raro y me dijo-Ya cálmate, seguro habrá sido un pájaro que se había volado cerca de ti o yo que sé-sonrió de forma maternal-no tienes que ser paranoica, ya deja tu niñez-.

Nunca dejaré mi niñez entonces. Yo no puedo dejar el miedo.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminamos de almorzar, Eriol y yo fuimos a ver si en el lago había señal, ya sea para jugar en su DS o en mi PSP o también en nuestros celulares, si podríamos hacer llamadas privadas o no.<p>

En efecto, sí daba la señal, pero no tanta. Eriol me había dicho que se iba a la cabaña a descansar un poco y terminar de jugar en su DS el juego de GTA que se había vuelto vicioso. Mientras tanto yo me quedaba a explorar un poco más el lugar. Cuando me dirigí hacia el lago.

Estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad, cuando en eso un balón aterriza cerca de mí, yo me puse a trepar un árbol cercano para ver quién era la persona que iba a buscarlo.

Y tenía que ser la tonta. Estaba caminado miedosamente, creo que estaba rezando unas cuantas plegarias. _Qué miedosa._

En eso se me ocurre una idea. Agarré una rama del árbol y con ella empiezo a hacer un ruido extraño. Ella se asustó.

-¡AAHHH!-grita y sale corriendo. Me reí, no dejaría de fastidiarla.

* * *

><p>Ha llegado el momento.<p>

Son exactamente las 9:00pm. Hora en que todos se iban a dormir.

Una ayudante del profesor se fue a ver si estábamos descansando, en ese momento nos hicimos las dormidas, cuando se fue,encendimos las lámparas para que no notaran mucha luz y preparamos todo: Piqueos, jugos y dulces. Apagamos las lámparas y encendimos las linternas. Era obvio que todo se veía un más oscuro.

Antes de empezar Tomoyo miró la hora en su celular.

Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Dónde está mi celular?

-Oigan chicas.¿Nadie sabe dónde está mi celular?-.

-No, no sabemos- dice Chiharu, poniéndose a buscar, pero fue en vano-.

Tomoyo dijo acordándose-¿No estará cerca del lago? Me acuerdo que tú corriste sin darte cuenta de tus cosas-.

Ay no_. Esto no me puede pasar a mí._

Empecé a buscar como loca en la cabaña como única esperanza pero no estaba, Tomoyo tenía razón,el maldito celular estaba cerca del lago. Tenía que ir por él.

Pero no quería salir ni loca.

-Sakura no te preocupes, aquí te esperaremos-dijo Naoko-Tómate tu tiempo para ir a recogerlo-.

_¿Yo sola?_

-Ehmm ¿tengo que salir yo sola?- dije tímidamente-.

-Yo creo que sí-dijo Tomoyo-eres la única que todavía no está en pijama. Además podría haber algún familiar llamándote para preguntarte cómo estás y podría estar preocupado.

Tenía mucha razón, pero tenía mucho miedo. Bueno Sakura tú puedes vamos no puedes hacer esperar a tus amigas.

Me despedí y salí de la cabaña, con una linterna y recé no sé cuantas veces, el lugar estaba tan oscuro y frío, llegué a la última cabaña que parecía la cabaña de El Aro. Y después tenía que ir más lejos.

_Mierda_. Creo que no lo podré hacer.

* * *

><p>No tenía mucho sueño, había descansado toda la tarde.<p>

Prendí una linterna, iba a jugar un rato en mi PSP. Pero no la encontré.

¿Dónde podrá estar?

Prendí la lámpara y busqué un buen rato. La jodida PSP no estaba.

Comencé a analizar dónde podría haberla dejado…_el lago._

¡Claro! Cuando me bajé del árbol no me di cuenta de las cosas que llevaba y me fui rápido porque Eriol me había mandado un mensaje.

Maldita sea. Tenía que ir hasta allá o si no alguien la robaría, o tal vez la batería este baja.

_Que pereza._

Me puse un pantalón y un polo rápido y salí afuera silenciosamente llevando mi linterna. Tenía que fijarme que ningún profesor me esté vigilando.

* * *

><p>Tranquila Sakura todo va a estar bien.<p>

Cuando estaba casi cruzando la cabaña, me acordé de la cara horrible de Samara y me fui corriendo hacia el lago.

Comencé a buscar desesperadamente. No lo encontraba.

Escuché unos pasos desde lejos.

_Mierda. ¿Podría ser un espíritu?_

_Mierda y más mierda._

Me estaba poniendo helada y mis manos estaban sudando demasiado.

Oía los pasos cerca de mí. De pronto más y más y…

Alguien me tocó mi hombro derecho.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?-.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-Grité mientras me agachaba, entonces la persona que me hablaba me tapó la boca. Yo intenté zafarme.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo- ¿Acaso crees que te voy a llevar?-.

-¡No me lleves por favor espíritu!-dije llorando-¡apiádate de mí que soy una chica muy buena!-.

-¿Qué?- y se rió-Escúchame niña tonta, soy yo, mírame-.

Abrí mis ojos. La única persona que me decía así era…¡era el mismísimo idiota y se estaba riendo!

-¿Y tú qué haces a estas horas? –le pregunté histérica-¿acaso me viste salir y como estabas tan aburrido me seguiste y me hiciste la broma pesada?-.

-Espera, en primer lugar yo te pregunté primero- dejó de reírse- y en segundo lugar, vine para buscar algo que se me había perdido-.

-¿A ti también se te perdió algo?- le dije-.

-Sí, creo que se me calló mi PSP-me miró- ¿a ti qué se te calló?-.

-Mi celular-.

-¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Búscalo!-.

-¡Oye!-protesté-tú también ponte a buscar lo tuyo.

Nos quedamos buscando un buen rato hasta que los encontramos, la PSP de Syaoran estaba apagada y mi celular también, lo prendí y no había señal.

-Oye vayámonos de una vez porque no hay señal- le dije.

-¿No hay señal?-dijo mirando mi celular- Que extraño, si en la tarde había algo de buena cantidad-.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunté por miedo- ¡Vámonos de aquí, que este lugar me está dando miedo!-agarré su mano y corrimos.

Corrimos hasta la última cabaña, a lo lejos se veía que los profesores estaban revisando otra vez el ambiente por si mis compañeros estaban haciendo infracciones.

-Se van a demorar un buen rato-dije mirando a otro lado- será mejor que…-

-¡Shh allí vienen!- Agarró mi mano y sin pensarlo nos metimos al escondite más cercano: la última cabaña.

Los profesores estuvieron vigilando, pero como vieron la puerta cerrada a medias de la cabaña, un profesor se fue y la cerró con candado, dejándonos a nosotros encerrados.

_¿Y ahora cómo vamos a salir?_

-Mierda-dijo Syaoran-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar donde dicen que hay almas rondando- me dijo nervioso- y todavía cierran la puerta con candado, como en las películas de terror.

Yo me quedé helada. La verdad no podía estar pasándome esto.

* * *

><p><strong> Notas:)<strong>

Hola hola hola! me demoré un poco porque mi agenda esta apretadísima...así que ya saben si me demoro jaja, espero que les guste el capítulo!

**Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP**.


	5. Chapter 5

-Dime que es broma lo que me acabas de decir-le dije temblando-.

-Es verdad, Eriol me lo dijo y parecía que hablaba en serio-me miró-pero no le creo ¿sabes? No creo que haya gritos ni almas que estén rondando por aquí-.

-¡No digas eso que me asustas!-puse mis manos en mis oídos para no escucharle.

-Cállate miedosa, voy a ver si se puede prender la luz, espera un momen-

-¡No te vayas!-le dije agarrando su mano fuertemente - Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola - le amenacé, odiaba quedarme sola, desde que era pequeña-.

-La verdad no se puede nada contigo- me dijo-ven conmigo, no me aprietes tanto la mano y no hagas ninguna tontería-prendió su linterna y iluminó el lugar, intentamos encender el interructor pero fue inútil-parece que no hay conexión de luz-miró su iPod-tampoco la hay para móviles, no podemos hacer nada-se sentó en el suelo y miró hacia arriba-tenemos que esperar hasta mañana-.

-¿No podemos escapar ni siquiera por las ventanas?-.

-Ya las vi, están con cerrojo, por eso hay un pequeño hueco arriba para la ventilación-.

No había nada, ni sillones, ni sillas, ni mesas, ni por último una cama o sábanas.

Estaba temblando, más de miedo que de frío, vi a Syaoran relajándose y hacía un pequeño espacio en el suelo para sentarse más cómodamente. Poco a poco me fui acercándome a él, en ese momento no me importaba que fuese el más grandísimo idiota, sólo quería estar al lado de alguien.

Cuando topé su hombro él me dijo: -¿No puedes mantener tu distancia?-.

-Porfa sólo esta vez te pediré, es que tengo mucho miedo-.

-¿Acaso te han hecho algo para que estés paranoica?-.

-Me hicieron muchas bromas pesadas cuando era pequeña-dije.

Me quedé viendo a la nada, el ambiente se estaba poniendo más aburrido, cuando iba a cerrar los ojos, escuché un ruido raro dentro de la habitación.

-¡AAHH!-grité yo y también Syaoran, ambos sin pensar nos abrazamos.

Espera ¿el idiota ha gritado? Significa que también tenía miedo. ¿Y por qué yo estaba abrazada con el idiota?

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo el idiota asustado.

-No lo sé-dije más nerviosa que él. Fue en eso cuando volteé a verlo, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca por tercera vez.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos, veía sus ojos en la poca luz que tenían las linternas.

Pero eso se acabó cuando los dos nos alejamos diciendo: -¡ughhh!-.

Pero me reí, él era un miedoso después de todo.

-¿De qué te ríes?-.

-Eres un cobarde-dije riéndome- has gritado también, tienes miedo-.

-Sólo grité porque tú estabas muy chillona-.

-Tú solo dices excusas baratas-.

-Y tú crees que eres la que tiene razón-.

Ambos volteamos con caras enojadas y sin darnos cuenta dijimos a la vez:-¡Eres un estúpido/a! cuando escuchamos nuestras voces en coro sonó tan gracioso que nos reímos a carcajadas. En ese momento no entendí que nadie nos escuchara porque nos reíamos muy fuerte.

Cuando paramos de reír ambos nos recostamos en la pared, sentados en un rincón de la oscuridad, mirando al techo.

-Oye tonta-.

-¿Qué?-dije-.

-¿Sigues teniendo miedo?-.

Me quedé pensando, la verdad ya no tenía miedo porque estaba a su lado.-No tanto, ya se me está pasando-.

-Qué bueno-dijo-porque si no estaría muerto de tu desesperación.

-Oye no es para tanto-.

Él rió bajo, se quedó pensativo mirando hacia arriba, yo quería entretenerme.

-¿Tienes sueño?-le dije-.

-No, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-.

-Este…-dije jugando con mis dedos-¿Quieres jugar el juego de letras?-en ese rato no sé por qué dije eso.

* * *

><p>¿Juego de letras? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Ambos teníamos 16 años y me estaba pidiendo que juegue con ella un juego de niños.<p>

-¿Estás loca?-le dije-.

-Es que como ambos no tenemos sueño, pensé que podíamos matar el tiempo jugando ¿no crees?-dijo poniendo una cara de niña pequeña cuando quiere un dulce.

-Está bien -le dije- pero el que pierde tiene su castigo-.

-¡Sí!-dijo ella.-Yo empiezo: Perro, te toca la "o" -.

Algo que termine con "o", no se me ocurría nada.

-Se te está acabando tu tiempo-tarareó la tonta.

-¡O-Osadía!-dije gritando-te toca la letra "a"-.

-Anemia -dijo la tonta, se notaba que era muy hábil con el juego.

Pero no me dejaría vencer.

-Abril -.

-Loza-.

-Argot-.

-Tarot -.

-Tarada-dije riendo-.

-¡Oye no me digas así!-dijo enojada, hasta que se tapó la boca-.

-¡Perdiste!-le señalé victorioso-Ahora tu castigo, tendrás que decirme cual fue tu momento más vergonzoso en tu vida-apuesto a que ella ha tenido muchos.

-¡No!-.

-Sí, y me lo dirás ahora porque si se pasa el tiempo aumentará el castigo-.

Ella puso una cara pesada y se hizo roja apenas, no se veía mucho por la poca luz de la linterna.

-¿Me prometes que no te vas a reír?-.

-Palabra de hombre-le dije poniendo mi mano en mi pecho.

-Está bien, aquí va…-suspiró-fue en una mañana, cuando estaba cursando el segundo año de secundaria, estaba en la calle caminado, y de pronto apareció uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, como todas en la escuela se peleaban por él, supuse que sería bueno ir a saludarlo y tal vez matar el tiempo un rato con él –hizo una pausa-cuando me estaba acercando a él, me saludó y justo cuando estaba por saludarlo, me tropecé con una roca y caigo directo al suelo, como estaba con minifalda, esta se levantó, dejando ver mis, tú sabes…-dijo poniéndose a mirar a otro lado, creo que su cara se encendió más de lo que estaba.

Yo no podía contenerme de la risa, ya me imaginaba la cara de la tonta en medio de la calle sin saber qué hacer, así que me hice a un lado para que no viera mi cara.

-¿Por qué ocultas tu cara?-me dijo ella enojada.

-No puedo-le dije riendo silenciosamente, y me calmé-ya me imagino tu cara.

Cuando pasó el momento de reír ella me dijo:

-Oye sobre lo del trato,¿me comprarás mi CD nuevo?-dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían de estrellas.

-Siempre y cuando me presentes a tu amiga-.

-Bueno, entonces comenzaré con el trabajo cuando salgamos del campamento- suspiró-.

Cuando nos quedamos callados otra vez, se escuchó otro sonido raro por la ventana que daba vista al los árboles y más allá estaba el lago, se escuchaban los sonidos como los de unos suspiros pesados, ambos nos quedamos helados.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo ella asustada-.

-No lo sé-dije algo nervioso, miré mi reloj, las 3:00 de la madrugada ¿tal vez será la mujer de la laguna?

No lo creo, yo no creo en fantasmas.

-Voy a ver a la ventana- le dije-.

-¡No, no vallas! Te puede pasar algo malo y no quiero quedarme sola-.

-No te preocupes miedosa-agarré una linterna-¿Vienes o te quedas?-ella agarró mi mano fuertemente y se paró-.

-Ni te atrevas a asustarme o soltarme de la mano-me amenazó-.

Estábamos caminado en dirección a esa ventana, los ruidos se escuchaban más fuertes y yo me ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Cuando estaba a un metro de esa ventana cerré los ojos y abrí la cortina rápidamente, miré hacia atrás y la tonta se había tapado los ojos, qué miedosa que era, volteé hacia la ventana y ese sonido resultó ser del viento, como la ventana ya estaba algo vieja, había un hueco en la madera y el viento al pasar por allí daba ese sonido.

_Me asusté tanto por esa estupidez. _

-Abre los ojos tonta-le dije soltando su mano- ya no hay fantasmas-.

-¿Eh?-abrió los ojos y vio que me iba-¡Espérame!-.

Tenía demasiado sueño, hice un espacio en el suelo para dormir-ahora que ya no hay fantasmas te puedes dormir en otro lado, duérmete de una vez-le dije apagando mi lámpara- y apaga tu lámpara para que pueda dormir-.

* * *

><p>¿Dormirme yo sola? Ni de loca voy a hacerlo, seguía teniendo mucho sueño.<p>

Me acerqué poquito a poquito hasta llegar a estar echada a un lado de él, pero sin darme cuenta topé su brazo, me pregunto cuándo voy a dejar de ser tan tonta.

Él volteó, se sentó y me miró-¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de ser tan miedosa?-.

-Te lo suplico-le dije-tengo mucho miedo y además le tengo fobia a la oscuridad-hice un esfuerzo por poner mi cara de cachorro.

-Está bien-dijo él- pero no te pegues tanto a mí porque me contagias tus estupideces-.

Seguía siendo fastidioso hasta cuando se moría de sueño.

-Buenas noches-dije-.

-Sí, tu también -dijo él, se notaba que tenía mucho sueño.

¿Se enojará si me acerco más a él?

No me importaba.

Me acerque lo más posible a él para sentirme más segura y sonreí, esta noche no resulto ser mala de todas maneras.

-Oye Syaoran-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Quieres jugar?-.

-Duérmete ya-.

_Sí que seguía siendo pesado. Pero me agradaba._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Hola, hola, hola! Disculpen la demora, ya les dije porqué, espero que les guste el capítulo.

**Card Captor Sakura pertenece sólo a CLAMP**.


	6. Chapter 6

Los cantos de los pajaritos, la calidez del sol que se colaba por las ventanas, la fresca mañana, ay quisiera estar así por siempre, no quería abrir los ojos…

Siento algo en mi cintura, como si alguien me estuviera rodeando. No importa debe ser una correa que se me olvidó de sacarme. De todas maneras se sentía tan bien y tan cálido…

Un momento, ayer me quedé en la cabaña de El Aro.

_Eso significa que…_

Abrí mis ojos y…

_Habíamos dormido abrazados._

-¡AAHHHH!-grité, no pude controlarme, Syaoran se levantó de golpe y también gritó, ambos nos sentamos.

-¿Por qué gritas?-.

-No lo sé-dije-.

-Me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo raro-.

-Disculpa-dije sonrojada-Es que nunca me había dormido ni mucho menos despertado al lado de un chico- vi su rostro y él también se había sonrojado-.

-Pero que chillona que eres-.

Era obvio lo que estaba diciendo, o sea yo nunca había dormido ni despertado al lado de un chico, que sobre todo se ve guapísimo cuando duerme, y resulta que me encontré con la linda y tierna cara del idiota, estábamos tan cerca, y su mano estaba agarrada de mi cintura, como si no quisiera soltarme. Fue esa la razón por la cual grité.

Pero Syaoran estaba sonriendo levemente cuando dormía conmigo, sobre todo cuando me abrazaba, ¿será que le habrá gustado?

Llámenme escandalosa, pero a mí nunca me había pasado esto.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté-.

Él miró su reloj-Son las 7:00am-seguro que ya todos deben estar levantándose-dijo mientras se levantaba, miró su iPod y abrió sus ojos emocionado- ¡Al fin! Ya hay señal, llamaré a Eriol y diré que nos saque de aquí-.

Emocionada, prendí mi celular y mandé un mensaje a Tomoyo diciéndole que no se preocupe y que si pudiera que venga por mí a la cabaña. Ella me respondió:

"_Me tuviste preocupada toda la noche, iré para allá ahora mismo, y me contarás enseguida lo que te pasó" _

Estuvimos como idiotas sentados, esperando a que los demás vengan a rescatarnos, no sé porqué pero no quería irme, me estaba gustando quedarme junto a ese idiota.

_¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

¡Basta de estupideces! Tenía que actuar de una forma _madura_.

Y para dejar de seguir pensando en esas tonterías me di una fuerte cachetada. Sí mi idea resultó ser muy madura.

-¿Te sientes bien?-dijo Syaoran-Porque yo diría que te volviste loca del miedo para que te golpees fuerte.

Ay Dios, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me acordaba que el idiota estaba aquí, y se notaba que me observaba.

-¿Eh? Es que yo…¡Yo siempre hago eso cuando pienso en tonterías!-me pregunto qué clase de excusa es esa -.

-¿Qué?-dijo y se rió-¡Entonces deberías hacerlo más seguido!-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque siempre haces tonterías-.

_Como lo detestaba._

-¡Sakura!-se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Hoe? ¡Tomoyo!-grité ¡qué alivio! ¡Tomoyo vino a rescatarme de las garras de este idiota!

-Sakura ¿me escuchas?-dijo Tomoyo-Vengo con Hiraguizawa, dice que está contigo-.

-¿Eriol?-dijo Syaoran-¿Estás allí?-.

-Sí, me asustaste-.

-¡Oigan dejen de charlar y sáquenos de aquí!-dije.

-¡Está bien no te exaltes! –dijo Tomoyo-.

Fue un alivio cuando salimos, aunque se habían demorado porque no sabían cómo abrir la puerta con una llave tan pequeña, pero me sentía libre otra vez, claro que recibí bastantes quejas de Tomoyo porque me dijo que me habían estado buscando toda la noche y habían cancelado la noche de terror. Pero todo salió bien, también prometí con Syaoran no contarle a nadie, porque no queríamos que eso llegue a oídos de los profesores, se armaría un gran escándalo.

Los días de estar en el campamento se fueron volando y entonces regresamos a Tomoeda, sentía un gran alivio al estar en casa.

* * *

><p>Estaba demasiado concentrado en resolver un ejercicio de matemática que estaba dificilísimo, había puesto un cartel en la puerta de mi cuarto que decía "No Molestar" para que Wei no me interrumpa, no es que yo sea un nerd pero es el curso más fácil y entretenido para mí.<p>

¡Ya estaba a punto de descubrir el enigma! Solo faltaba poner inversa la fracción, dividir y…

_¡RIIINNGGG!_

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué en un momento tan importante de mi vida alguien tiene que interrumpirme?

Espero que sea alguien _sumamente_ _importante_, o si no colgaré.

-¿Quién es?-.

_-¿Hola? Oye soy yo idiota_-.

Bien, le doy tres segundos, si no me dice nada importante, le colgaré.

_Uno_

-_¿Sabes? te quería decir si este sábado estabas libre_-.

-¿Por qué?

_Dos_

-_Porque voy a salir…_-.

_Dos y medio._

-…_con Tomoyo_-.

Estaba a punto de colgarle pero al escuchar que decía el nombre de su amiga significaba una cosa importante. La tonta tramaba algo.

-Bien dime lo que tienes en mente de una vez-.

-_Está bien, el punto es que yo y Tomoyo vamos a ir este sábado al cine, cuando termine la película estaremos buscando un lugar para comer y allí es donde apareces tú, yo fingiré como si tuviera una llamada importante y los dejaré solos, ese será el momento en que tú quieras hablar con ella y si quieres le invitas un café o yo que sé, te recomiendo café porque ella lo adora, sobre todo el frapuccino de fresa_-.

No sabía que la tonta no podía llegar a ser un poquito más inteligente de lo que es por una vez en su vida.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer todo el tiempo mientras esté con tu amiga?-.

-_No lo sé, allí veré algunas tiendas_-En sí lo que me estaba diciendo es: estaré sola por allí vagando un buen rato.

-Llevaré a Eriol para que te entretengas con él en ese tiempo ¿Te parece bien?-.

-_Está bien_-dijo-_por lo menos es más caballeroso que tú_, _mi hermano me llama, me tengo que ir_-.

Y colgó.

_Mañana tendré una mini-cita con Daidouji._

* * *

><p>-Sakura ¿qué te parece si vemos "La chica de la capa roja"?-.<p>

Miraba a todos lados, todavía no llegaba.

-¿Sakura?-.

Parecía una paranoica, la verdad yo estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a pasar todo esto. Mi plan tenía que funcionar.

-¡SAKURA!-.

-¡Ay! ¿Tomoyo me decías algo?-.

-Vamos de una vez, ya elegí la película, ven-.

-¿Qué? Pero si no me has dicho qué vamos a ver-.

_Dios, estaba muy distraída._

* * *

><p>Miré mi reloj, las 6:00pm. A esta hora ya deberían estar por aquí.<p>

-¿O sea me trajiste para que esté con Kinomoto un rato nada más?-.

-Sí, sólo será un rato, invítale algo de comer para que este satisfecha-dije.

-Sí ya se me ocurrirá algo-dijo-¿Con quién estarás tú?-.

-Con Daidouji-dije decidido-tengo algo importante que decirle-.

Eriol abrió los ojos-No me digas que ella te gusta-.

-¿Qué?-dije- ¡No para nada! Mira la cosa es que mis hermanas prometieron que yo estaría otra vez en China, con la condición de que yo les presentara a Daidouji, ellas adoran los diseños de ropa de la compañía de su madre-.

-Oh ya entiendo-dijo-pero si le pones un dedo encima te mataré-dijo fusilándome con la mirada-.

-Oh aquí hay un chico enamorado-dije tarareando-.

-¡Cállate!-dijo sonrojado-.

* * *

><p>La película terminó, la verdad estuvo muy buena. Pero seguía nerviosa, me llegó un mensaje de texto a mi celular. Era del idiota.<p>

"_Tonta dime donde están"_

Miré a los alrededores, estábamos al frente del KFC.

"_Ven hacia el KFC_" le escribí.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?-me dijo Tomoyo apareciendo por detrás-.

-¡Ay! ¡No es nadie!-escondí mi celular.

-Ése número no lo conozco, ¿no será Li?-dijo- desde que pasó el incidente de la cabaña los veo más juntos-.

-¿¡Qué?-le dije-¡No! Sólo estás inventando, yo ni de loca estaría con él-.

-Estás poniéndote más colorada-.

-Hola tonta-me dijo el idiota apareciendo ¡por primera vez me salvó de un enredo!-.

-¡Hola idiota!-dije mientras puse la canción del timbre de llamada en mi celular sin que nadie se diera cuenta-¿Hola? Sí ya veo-dije haciéndome la preocupada, mientras hice como si colgara-Tomoyo necesito hablar un momento con mi hermano que parece que tiene una urgencia, así que no me esperes-me dirigí al idiota-Más te vale que cuides muy bien de Tomoyo-dije como si le amenazara- ¡Nos vemos!-.

Mientras me alejaba de la vista de ambos me llegó un mensaje del idiota.

"_Ve a Pizza Hut, allí te está esperando Eriol para que no te quedes sola"_

De pronto mi estómago sonó, tenía mucha hambre.¡Qué bien voy a comer Pizza!

_Pero con Eriol…_

Bueno voy a comer con la persona que Tomoyo está enamorada, le hablaré de ella y le convenceré que ella es una buena chica.

Lo que me preocupaba era que ¿por qué Syaoran quería ser tan amigo de Tomoyo? ¿Será que le gusta?

¡Ya deja de pensar en estupideces Sakura! Total cada uno tiene sus asuntos ¿no?

Me di otra cachetada. Y la gente me quedó mirando.

Mejor será que me vaya corriendo a ver a Eriol. Antes de que los demás piensen que yo estoy loca.

* * *

><p><span>Notas:<span>

Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo recién estrenado! Nos vemos!

**Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bien llevaba media hora sentado al frente de Daidouji y ni siquiera podía ir directo al grano.

La miré y ella me miró.

Pero ni siquiera pude abrir mi boca.

Entonces ella se paró de golpe y dijo muy exaltada: -¿Sabes? ¡Ya sé porqué me has traído aquí para matar el tiempo!- respiró despacio mientras se sentaba-¡A ti te gusta Sakura y quieres que te dé un consejo pero eres demasiado tímido para decirlo!-dijo sonriendo-.

_¿¡Qué!_

_Ahora comprendo, ella estaba tan loca como la tonta, por eso son tan amigas._

-¡Oye!-le dije- ¡Te has equivocado! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que quiero hacer un trato contigo!-por fin lo dije-.

Ella me miró raro-¿Qué clase de trato?-.

-Mira, mis hermanas quieren ser tus amigas por muchas razones que no quiero decir-respiré-sólo tienes que hacerte amigas de ellas ¿ok?-.

-¿Y yo que gano?-.

Mierda. ¿Porqué todas las chicas quieren una recompensa?

-Te compraré un disco nuevo de tu cantante favorito-.

-Ya los tengo, y todos-.

-Te compraré ropa-.

-Tengo de sobra-.

Mierda.

-¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Solo di que sí de una maldita vez!-.

-Está bien- dijo-Pero de ahora en adelante no llamarás tonta a Sakura y fíjate más en ella, porque yo sé que te gusta-.

-Sí, si…¿!qué!-.

-Lo harás-me miró detenidamente- yo lo sé todo- y se paró de su asiento y se fue.

Me quedé como un idiota sentado, miré hacia la mesa y había una pequeña nota:

"_Te dejo mi número de teléfono para que les des a tus hermanas y por si acaso te agregaré en facebook por si necesitas otro consejo. Gracias por el frappuccino, ¡Estuvo muy rico! Para la próxima pago yo la cuenta. Suerte!"_

Me dejó plantado ¡Y yo tengo que pagar la cuenta!

¿Y por qué insiste tanto en que yo y la tonta seamos algo más?

Debe de estar loca. Ella y yo **nunca** seremos compatibles.

Miré una vez más a la pequeña hoja de papel y sonreí, espero que la tonta la esté pasando bien.

* * *

><p>Estaba muy hambrienta y nerviosa, así que me comí la mitad de la pizza que ordenó Eriol y pedí otra, no me importaba cuantos kilos iba a subir ni la indigestión que me iba a dar, porque cuando estoy nerviosa, no puedo parar de comer.<p>

Cuando terminé de comer, miré a Eriol y este me miraba con una cara horrorizada.

-¿Qué?-.

-No puedo creer que hayas terminado una pizza y media en un tiempo récord-.

-¿¡A sí!-dije avergonzada-Disculpa, es que cuando estoy muy nerviosa como peor que un animal-.

-No-dijo él-yo creo que aunque una mujer coma de los más horrible posible, siempre se verá delicada y hermosa-.

Por Dios, este hombre es más que un caballero. _Ojalá todos fueran como él._

Empezando por ese idiota ._Otra vez pensando en él. _

Me di otra cachetada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¿Eh…? ¡Ah sí!- _mierda_- ¡No es nada! Tú sabes, a veces soy algo loca, así que olvídalo-.

Eriol puso esa cara de "sí se nota que estás desquiciada". Yo no sabía qué hacer, en este instante tengo que hablarle de Tomoyo, o si no la muy pobre terminará con el idiota, cosa que no quiero ver nunca.

-Entonces…- ¿qué le digo? ¡Piensa Sakura! - ¿Te gusta Tomoyo?-_sí lo sé, fui muy directa._

-¡Ehh!- dijo Eriol poniéndose demasiado rojo- ¡No es nada! No creo que ella esté enamorada de mí y además no creo que ella se fije en una persona como yo-.

_¿¡Qué!_ ¡Es muy idiota, eso es imposible!

-¡No! Te equivocas, eso sería demasiado imposible, la verdad yo creo que sí puedes ganarte a Tomoyo-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-¡Claro que sí!-dije muy emocionada- si quieres te puedo ayudar, yo se que le gusta a Tomoyo y que cosas no le gustan-.

-¿De verdad?-dijo emocionado-.

-¡Sí!-pero cuando le iba a decir algo más, sonó el timbre de mensaje de mi celular.

"_Tonta, yo ya terminé con Daidouji, ella ya se fue, si ya terminaste con tu charla con Eriol, será mejor que vengas con él ahora mismo"_

Cuando terminé de leerlo, sonreí, ¿Quién se creía para que me mande? Pero me daba igual, ya no me importaban sus fastidios.

-Se nota que es una persona muy importante para que sonrías de esa manera-.

-¿¡Eh!-me puse roja al máximo-¡No! Es tu imaginación-miré para otro sitio-será mejorque vallamos a ver a Syaoran, creo que he visto a Tomoyo salir-.

-Tienes razón-.

* * *

><p>Ordené otro frappuccino de chocolate, y salí hacia afuera a tomar aire, la tonta se estaba demorando demasiado y yo ya no podía con mi paciencia. Pero Daidouji me dejó perplejo. ¿A qué se refería con que yo y la tonta somos una pareja ideal?<p>

Y la pregunta de siempre ¿Por qué?

Vi a lo lejos a una pareja muy acaramelada, me imaginé en esa versión a mí ya la tonta. Me quiso dar un ataque de risa.

-¡Syaoran!-.

_Hablando del rey de roma._

-¿Eh?-volteé y vi a la tonta con Eriol.

-Se tardaron siglos-dije-pensé que estabas muerta o que te fuiste a la peluquería con Eriol- al decir esto Eriol me fusiló con la mirada-.

-Oye mira quién habla-dijo Eriol- y cuidado con lo que hablas maleducado-fue entonces cuando sonó el timbre de Eriol, cuando colgó no dijo:- Lo siento chicos, mi padre me llama porque quiere que le haga un favor, los dejo, hasta el lunes-.

Y se fue. Me dejó a mí solo otra vez con la tonta.

-¿Y cómo resulto tu plan?-me dijo la tonta-.

-Bien, yo creo que muy bien-.

-¿En serio?-me dijo ella muy triste-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Ella me dijo que sí acepta-.

-¿Acepta qué?-.

-No te lo diré, ella tampoco no permitirá contarle a alguien- su semblante cambió a uno más triste-Oye no te pongas así, no estoy de novio con ella, sólo hemos hecho un trato, recuerda que yo no la quiero y ella tampoco no me quiere-.

-Si tu lo dices entonces está bien- me dijo feliz, yo estaba aterrado ¿acaso ella estaba con su periodo para tener cambios emocionales muy bruscos? Yo creo que sí-Oye ¿averiguaste si ya está a la venta el disco?-.

Justo a la hora en que se le ocurre preguntar. No había ni siquiera visto si está a la venta ese maldito disco.

En eso otra vez suena su celular, ¡esta vez soy salvado por su maldito celular!

Cuando colgó se dirigió hacia a mí y dijo:-Oye me llaman, tengo que irme a casa, a mi hermano no le gusta que llegue muy tarde-.

-Te acompaño- en ese instante, no sé por qué dije eso-.

Ella me quedó mirando con una cara de niña incrédula-¿En serio vas a acompañarme hasta a mi casa?-.

-Sí, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer y no hay nadie en mi casa a esta hora- esa fue otra de mis excusas, porque en realidad no sabía por qué había dicho eso.

Seguro habrá sido porque me quedé shockeado por lo que dijo Daidouji. Sí, yo creo que es así.

Porque no creo que Sakura y yo seamos compatibles. Pero la idea de Daidouji no me estaba desagradando mucho.

Era algo agridulce.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminábamos por las tranquilas calles de mi barrio, nos encontrábamos jugado el mismo juego de palabras que jugamos en la cabaña.<p>

-Labial-.

-Lámpara-.

-Araña-.

-Hazaña-.

-Ahora tú perdiste- le dije señalándole con el dedo-Hazaña es con la "h" no con la "a".

-Oye pero la vez anterior tú perdiste por una estupidez-.

-¡No se vale!- dije chillando-¡No es justo!-.

-Deja de chillar que me vas a volver sordo-.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!-.

-No, solo digo la verdad-.

Me daba tanta rabia pero a la vez sentía otra cosa, como si fuera cálido y a la vez era agradable.

Pero ese momento se arruinó cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

-Bueno te veo el lunes tonta-.

-¡No me digas tonta!-dije suspirando pesado- Te veo el lunes idiota, adiós-.

-Sí adiós-dijo dansose media vuelta en direccioon para su casa-.

Yo sólo me atiné a abrir la puerta y entrar a mi casa.

Sonreí, esta tarde fue

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

La verdad me disculpo mucho por mi demora, ya sabrán las razones, porque no quiero volver a repetirlas.

Ahora en cuanto a mi historia me encantó hacer a Sakura y a Tomoyo muy directas, esa es otra razón por la que son muy unidas como amigas.

Y si notan bien, Sakura ya se está enamorando de Syaoran, Syaoran está un poco confundido con respecto a sus sentimentos.

Bueno gracias por los reviews, bye.

**Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP. **


End file.
